Snow Day
by Tihan114
Summary: Set during the three year preperation for the androids. Lately there's been a lot of snow in the Mt. Paozu region and Goku and Gohan can't train. So what do they do instead? A little father/son bonding day.


Hey, I'm in the mood to write a one shot. Most of us know about the blizzard that struck in Massachusetts and I am a victim, but I just spent the last hour and a half playing in the snow, so I'm good. Anyway being in the snow inspired me to write this one shot so here goes nothing.

Never before had the family seen so much snow. It had been going on for a good six hours. The snow had started to slow down but it was still flurrying. Now normally, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo would train for androids but the snow just kept coming down. It came down in huge lumps too. It was so heavy you couldn't see anything. Because of this Goku decided to just call off training for the day, today would just be a day to relax and do whatever.

Gohan, who was sitting at his desk and supposed to be studying, but was actually staring at the white flakes falling from the sky. Something about it was fascinating to him, he just couldn't place it. He sighed and turned away from the window to his studies. Doing studies weren't nearly as fun as playing in the snow as a matter of fact, it wasn't fun at all.

"Gohan, lunch is ready!" His mom called from the bottom of the stairs. Gohan got up from his seat and raced for the steps, finally something to get him out of studies. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his dad. He had better eat fast otherwise his dad would eat all the food before he got the chance.

"Hey dad, so you think we could go outside and play in the snow later?" asked Gohan.

Goku looked up from his noodles and to his son. He slurped down the remaining noodles and smiled. "Well sure, I don't see why not, well as long as it's Okay with your mother."He turned to his wife. "What do you say Chichi. Can Gohan and I go out for a little while?"

Chichi frowned and sighed. She honestly didn't want Gohan playing out there when he should be inside studying. But she couldn't argue with Goku either.

"Sure, why not," she said with unsatisfactory. Goku noticing this got up and gave his wife a squeeze. "Don't worry Chichi. Gohan can study for a little while before we go."

She nodded, but still wasn't satisfied.

"And don't worry Chi, Gohan will be safe with me, I promise."

"Yeah mom," Gohan said encouragingly. "Please?"

"Yes, I said sure already," Chichi said getting irritated.

Goku leaned in close, kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Trust me,"

After lunch Gohan went upstairs and studied for a little while, although it wasn't really studying, more thinking. 'Man, I just can't wait. I haven't played in the snow in a few years,' the eight year old thought. It was true though; he hadn't actually played in the snow with anybody since he was four. He missed playing in it. Things always got in the way with training/prepping with Piccolo for the saiyans and the androids, not to mention the year and a half his dad was gone after their fight with Frieza. If he wanted to play, it would have to be by himself.

About an hour later at 3 o'clock Gohan was dressed and ready to go. He wore his brown snow boots, hat and green jacket. He was beaming as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey daddy, are you ready?" hollered Gohan.

"Sure am little man, let's go."

They both left through the front door and on the way out Goku yelled to Chichi that they were leaving now.

"Where do we go first daddy?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go little man?"

"Over there," Gohan pointed and tried to run over to the spot. It wasn't easy, with the snow being about twenty four inches in all. Gohan had struggled to get over. In meantime Goku had little to know trouble at all. He noticed Gohan struggling and laughed.

"What's the matter little man? Is the snow getting the best of you?"Goku teased.

"No way," he said still trying to get over to the area of perfect snow. He was rather slow but that wasn't really his fault. Goku chuckled and scooped his son and walked through the snow.

"Daddy put me down, I can carry myself."

"Hmm really, so you just want me to drop me right here?"

"Yes,"

"Well Okay,"

Goku started to raise (yes raise) his son higher into the air. Gohan was about to correct his father but then quickly realized what he doing.

"No dad, don't do it dad," Gohan said quickly but it was too late as his dad had dropped him into the cold snow face first.

Gohan face was frozen but ignored as he turned to ace his father, his back in the snow. He tried getting up but when he stuck his hand down it just sunk more into the snow. It hurt his wrists so much, he wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Great dad, now help me up,"

"Really, I thought you could do it yourself?"

"Not funny daddy," Gohan said a little annoyed.

"Alright fine," Goku said offering a hand to his son. Gohan happily took his dad's hand and with much force he pulled his father in the snow right beside him. Gohan laughed at his father's surprised facial expressions.

"Oh yeah, real funny," Goku joked and laughed. "Well as long as we're down here, we might as well make use of ourselves." Goku started to move his legs and arms back in fourth in the snow. "C'mon Gohan, do what daddy does."

"Dad, isn't that a little babyish."

"C'mon Gohan we used to make them all the time. Since when do you have a problem doing things with daddy?"

Gohan shrugged but joined him none the less. Soon they had made a whole bunch of different snow angels. They looked cool next to each other too. It looked like a father angel and his child.

Goku helped his son off the ground and wiped the snow of his back. "What do you want to do next son?"

"I don't know. WAIT! I know, dad, I've really always wanted to build a snowman with you. Can we make one please, please, please, please?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

Sure enough, Goku and Gohan got right to work. They rolled balls of snow into even bigger balls of snow and stacked them on top of each other. Once finished, Goku ruffled his son's hair and smiled at him with pride and affection. He felt good, he usually didn't get to spend time like this with his son. Gohan was always studying or he himself was training.

"This was fun daddy."

Goku looked down at his son and smiled.

"What about you, daddy, are you having fun?"

"I will be…after this," he said chucking a snowball hitting Gohan square in the face and running away.

"Oh I'm going to get you daddy," Gohan said running after Goku.

"Oh is that so?"

"Absolutely, you'll see."

Thus the snowball fight began. Goku suppressed his energy so Gohan couldn't sense him. He planned a lot of sneak attacks on his son and they were quite successful.

Gohan was getting quite frustrated with his dad's antics. He was getting tired and his wrists were starting to kill him. He felt like the snow was freezing his veins. They just hurt so badly. He didn't know how much more he could take. Gohan tried to cover them with his jacket but it just made it worse, due to all the snow inside his jacket. He let out an involuntary cry of pain before sinking in the snow.

In Hiding with Goku…

'_Gosh, this is so much fun,'_ he thought_. 'I'm so glad Gohan and I did this together.'_

"AHHHHH!"

Goku looked up. He got this really bad gut instinct. Something was terribly wrong. He had a feeling it was about Gohan. He couldn't see him but he could sense him. He put two fingers on his forehead and preformed the Instant Transmission technique. He looked down and saw his son kneeling on the snow. Every few seconds he would switch hands gripping tightly to his wrists.

"Gohan?"

Gohan looked up at his father.

"What's wrong with your wrists Gohan?"

Gohan felt ashamed. He didn't like making people worry, let alone his father.

"Son," Goku bent down to his son's level. "Give me your wrists."

Gohan obeyed but still not making eye contact with his father. From what Goku saw he couldn't straight away tell what was wrong. All he knew was that Gohan's wrists were all red and they weren't like that before they came outside. Gohan winced as Goku felt his wrists. After Goku finished the examination he looked back at Gohan.

"Son, what's wrong? Did you hurt your wrists?"

Gohan nodded slowly.

"Son, I can't help you unless you specifically tell me what's wrong."

Gohan finally decided to speak up. "The, the snow…it, it, make my veins feel as if their free-e-zing."

"Gohan, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you would be ashamed of me and say I couldn't fight those androids."

"Gohan look at me," he said to his son but Gohan still didn't.

"Please," he said pleadingly.

Gohan looked into his father's eyes.

"Listen Gohan, listen well. I will never, ever, ever be ashamed of you. You have to understand that."

Gohan nodded understandingly.

"Now about those androids, Gohan If you want to fight those androids you go ahead and you do it."

Gohan smiled up at his father.

"Do you really mean that daddy?"

"Of course I do little man. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No"

"Exactly now let's go on back inside and warm up."

"Okay,"

Goku stood up and Gohan tried to put as soon as he stood he fell back down.

"Daddy my legs are numb," Gohan said laughing.

"Well than I guess I'll just have to drag you home then, now don't I?"

Gohan smiled and nodded.

At Home…

Chichi was finally done making dinner. She went to go get her boys who were sitting in the living room by the fireplace.

"Hey Goku…" she silenced by Goku when he put his fingers to his mouth. She smiled when she noticed Gohan cuddled up into Goku's chest. From the looks of it, he had fallen fast asleep.

"Dinner is done," she whispered.

"Okay but why don't you come and join us."

"What about dinner?"

"We can eat it later Chichi,"

"Well Okay,"

She sat down next to her husband. Goku moved one arm around Chichi, while the other was around Gohan.

The family enjoyed the rest of their evening in peace and never thinking about the day of terror that was to come in the distant future.

The End

Hey so this was my second one-shot so tell me what you think. Hey don't forget to check out my other story Evil Within A Fish. Bye…


End file.
